


sarah rogers always believed in a boy named bucky barnes

by fanta_sea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes & Clint Barton Friendship, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, F/M, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sarah's POV for the first chapter, but only briefly, i wrote this because endgame hurt me but it has nothing to do with it so there aren't any spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanta_sea/pseuds/fanta_sea
Summary: From 1918 to 2014, Sarah Rogers watches the tragedy of her son and his best friend. The losses, the pain, love unlike another.In 2014 the Soldier's mission is simple. Kill the Captain. At any cost.





	sarah rogers always believed in a boy named bucky barnes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write a fic from Sarah Roger's POV because we've never seen her in the MCU and she's so underrated in fics. 
> 
> This stemmed from this tweet I made: https://twitter.com/misfitsbucky/status/1122177851531329537
> 
> And I made this playlist to go with it, so feel free to listen whilst you read! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0UgzL7NvKQE3evFk9GI8Bf
> 
> I hope you like it!

When a midwife handed Sarah Rogers her son for the first time, the first thing she felt was joy. Pure unadulterated joy. 

Before the midwife had arrived at her small Brooklyn apartment she’d been filled with worry. She had started having minor contractions late in the morning and by 1pm, they had gotten much worse. She sent the young boy from nextdoor to run and get the midwife, whilst his mother, Mrs Barnett had stayed with her and held her hand. 

A few strenuous hours later, baby Rogers was born. 

The next thing Sarah Rogers felt was relief. 

Relief that she was no longer pregnant. Relief that her baby was okay, and breathing, and alive. Relief that the pain was over.

However, the longer she looked at her child, the longer that relief started to dissipate.

The next thing Sarah Rogers felt was fear.

Her baby was premature. It was the 4th of July, he was due on the 1st of October. He was too early. He had arrived too soon. He was-

He was tiny.

She could fit both of his feet into the palm of one of her hands. His eyes were blue and bright and already oh, so, happy. He looked up at her and smiled, all gums and no teeth. 

She loved him, and, she realised, that was all that mattered.

She gave him two names; she didn’t know many people with two names. The first, for her father; the bravest man she ever knew, and the smartest. The second, for her brother; lost too young. 

She named him Steven Grant Rogers, and he was beautiful.

———

As much as Sarah Rogers, loved her son, it was almost as if he was a walking doctors advertisement. He was riddled with all sorts of ailments. Asthma, anemia, diabetes, a heart murmur, scoliosis, and to top it all off, colour-blindness. 

But if Steve Rogers was anything, it was a survivor.

Despite being told her son’s entire life that he wouldn’t make it past the age of 5, Steve Rogers survived. 

One thing that did worry Sarah Rogers, however, was that Steve always had a tough time with the other kids. He was pushed around because of his smaller stature, left out of games for fear he’d keel over, laughed at simply for not growing as fast as the other kids did. To put it bluntly, Steve was bullied. And he resented it. 

Whenever he was picked on, Steve always tried to fight back. He even shoved himself in between the bullies and their other victims. He was never one to leave someone behind. 

He was always watching everyone’s back, but he never had anyone to watch his.

This, however, changed one fateful day in June 1926. 

A particularly bad fight with Donnie Sullivan, and his brother Charlie, from down the block Steve was knocked flat on his face in the alley behind Flanagan’s butchers. A yell from the alley entrance.

“Hey! Leave him alone!” The sound of small feet pattering across the rain soaked cement towards the scene. A thump, a wallop, a cry of pain. Two sets of slightly larger feet running away as the sound of crying got fainter and fainter and

“You okay there, pal?” Steve Rogers looked up and stood there was a boy, only slightly older than himself, a hand reached out towards him as Steve noticed the look of concern on the boy’s face. “Can you stand up?”

Steve, with his mouth still slightly agape, grabbed the boys hand and pulled himself to his feet. “Yeah…” He clears his throat. “Uh… yeah, I’m okay.” 

The boy’s face broke into a large grin. “Great, well, can I walk you home then?”

Steve didn’t say anything for a second, he just stood there blinking dumbly. The boy kept smiling. “Um, sure, okay.” 

The boys smile, Steve thought it shouldn’t be possible, seemed to grow even bigger.

Steve didn’t remember much of their conversation on the walk back to his apartment, he was too in awe of the fact that someone helped him. 

He did remember a few things however.

The boy was nine years old. The boy had a 5 year old sister named Becca, and a two year old sister named Anna. The boy’s parents were Romanian. 

The boy’s name was James Buchanan Barnes but he’d much prefer if Steve called him Bucky because his full name was awfully long.

After a short while (which to Steve felt both too long and not long enough) they arrived back at the Roger’s apartment. Steve knocked and waited for his mother to come and open the door. When she did, she sighed.

“Steve, what have I told you about getting into fights! What did I tell you?”

Steve bowed his head, “You told me ‘don’t get into fights’”

“Hello, Mrs Rogers, I’m James, but you can call me Bucky! I helped him out and brought him home!” 

Sarah Rogers looked to the boy only slightly taller than her Steve, wearing a bright smile, and melted. “Why hello, Bucky. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too!”

A few moments later, after Bucky had rushed home to abide by his curfew, and Steve had sat sheepishly on the tattered sofa, a small smile gracing his lips, Sarah Rogers smiled. 

She could already tell Bucky Barnes would be a good addition to her son’s life. 

———

Sarah Rogers had a simple, full of simple joys. One such joy being watching her son and his best pal grow up together. She got to watch over time, as the brown eyed boy fell deeper and deeper for her son. She could see it in the twinkle in his eye, in the way he smiled, in the way Steve seemed to be the only thing he bothered to focus on. 

1934, her boy was 16. He was growing up so fast.

She sat there observing, the knitting needles in her hands serving no purpose other than to make it seem like she wasn’t watching her son and his best friend.

They were swaying together in the center of the room, Helen Morgan’s “Give Me a Heart to Sing To” playing softly through the old radio, as Bucky taught Steve how to dance

She would never bring up how Bucky feels for her boy, she knew he would deny it. Lord knows, it wasn’t safe to be queer in the 1930s.

She watched as they whispered and giggled with one another, sharing warm smiles and inside jokes, their eyes happily gleaming. 

Sarah though it was clear that Bucky was devoted to her son. He gave everything he could to Steve. She knew that Bucky would go to the ends of the earth, the end of the line, for her son. 

She wished Steve felt the same way.

She knew that over time, it’s likely he would, but at the time it was clear he didn’t know what his feelings were or how to deal with them. Sarah knew Bucky knew this, she could tell he accepted it. He was okay with whatever fate allowed him, but it didn’t stop the longing he so clearly felt.

Later in the evening, they bade her goodnight as their socked feet trudged carefully towards Steve’s bedroom, the door clicked shut behind them. 

She knew exactly what they did at night behind that door. And no, do not jump to conclusions. The pair of boys at this time are innocent. The only hardships they knew were the great cost of Steve’s medicines and the harsh, biting cold of winter. 

Sarah knew that as soon as the door was shut, the two boys would push their mattresses together and share one blanket, squeezing themselves together and clutching at one another as they drifted off. 

One morning, many years ago, when the boys were 11 and 12 Sarah Rogers had carefully opened the door to wake them for breakfast. The scene that met her eyes was not one she expected. 

Her Steve was still asleep, the yellow sun of daybreak slipping through the cracks in the old, dusty curtain turning his fair hair a near luminescent shade of gold.

Bucky, however, was awake. He was lying next to Steve, their noses mere inches apart, gazing at him, awe and wonder swirled together in the brown of his eyes.

She quietly cleared her throat to grab his attention. Bucky gasped and sat up. She saw the panic flicker in his eyes before he remembered what he had so clearly rehearsed saying. “It’s so he stays warm! Stevie gets really cold sometimes.” 

Sarah Rogers left the room with a wink and a knowing smirk.

———

Nearer to the time of her death, Sarah Rogers was still in awe of the boy named Bucky Barnes and the way he had bombarded his way into her son’s life with soft words and gleaming smiles. 

When her time came, she knew it wouldn’t be her son that she worried for the most. Her son would be okay. Her son had Bucky Barnes and Bucky Barnes would stop at nothing to make sure her son was safe at all times. 

When her time came, Sarah Rogers knew she’d worry most for her son’s protector. He would guard her son until his last breath and she knew this, but who would be there to guard Bucky? 

As loving and kind as her Steve was, he wasn’t strong bodied, and he was never too good at dealing with his feelings. Steve kept his emotions to himself, he bottled them up until he got so angry that Sarah often feared he might explode. Bucky wasn’t like that. 

Bucky, dear, sweet Bucky. He was different. He wore his heart on his sleeve.

———

Sarah Rogers lost her life on a bright morning in late June, 1936. She was found by her son’s best friend. Watching from the clouds as he broke the news to her son was the most heartbreaking thing she had ever witnessed.

———

Her funeral was a week later. She expected nothing less when later in the day Bucky offered his home to Steve. She expected nothing less when Steve declined. 

———

Sarah Roger’s new favourite afterlife pastime was observing from above as the boy with his heart on his sleeve followed her son like a puppy dog. 

She watched as they moved into a cheap one bedroom apartment together. (It was on the bottom floor, and the rent was cheap. It wasn’t much but it was everything for the boys.)

She watched as Steve drew every object in their small apartment. (More often than not his eyes would drift to Bucky as he cooked, or read, or danced to their radio. He never thought anything of the way his fingers would itch to draw the curl of Bucky’s lips, or the waves of his hair. At least, he tried his best not to think about it, no boy had the right to think such things of another boy.)

She watched as Bucky would dote on Steve during another bout of influenza.

She watched as the war broke out. 

She watched as her son became more interested in trying to enlist than filming the empty pages of the sketchbook Bucky had bought him.

She watched as Bucky realised his feelings weren’t reciprocated (they were, Steve just hadn’t figured it out yet). She watched as he tried and tried and tried to get Steve to “don’t go to the enlistment center tonight, we’ve got plans!” She watched as Steve sighed and found himself being dragged along against his will.

She watched as Bucky tried his hardest to find Steve someone, anyone, (he knew it would never be himself) so that he would stop. Stop trying to join a lost cause. Stop trying to get himself killed. 

She watched as Bucky received his draft letter. 

Steve wasn’t home at the time, he was upstairs visiting old Mrs Feldstein. Bucky opened the door to a letter being hand delivered from a youngish boy. He knew what it was as soon as he saw the emblem on the front.

He took the letter to the bedroom to open it. He knew Steve could be home at any moment, and he didn’t want Steve to know right away. He gently tore open the envelope.

And there they were, the words clear as day. James Buchanan Barnes was to be an army man.

Sarah watched as tears slipped down Bucky’s cheeks. She watched as he hid his head in his hands and cried quietly, muffling his sobs and scrunching his eyes tight shut. 

Bucky had always been a benign boy. He was gentle, kind, tender. He cared much more for Steve than he ever had for himself. The war would ruin him, Sarah realised. 

Steve came home an hour later.

Bucky didn’t tell him.  


\------

He told him two weeks later. Steve didn’t take the news well. He was angry. Angry that he wasn’t drafted like Bucky was. Angry that no one believed he could fight. 

Bucky sat dejectedly on the small couch as Steve paced their living room space. He realised Steve hadn’t even given Bucky’s feelings a thought. 

———

A month later he shipped of for basic. Steve grimaced and waved him off. 

——— 

Bucky rose through the ranks to Sergeant quickly. His marksmanship was unlike any of the other soldiers

\------ 

Sarah watched as Bucky spent his last week in Brooklyn dancing with random girls and staring at Steve from afar. 

She watched the failed attempts at double dates and Steve walking away at the Stark Expo.

She watched their goodbye. She watched “Don’t do anything stupid until I get back” and “How can I, you’re takin’ all the stupid with you”. She watched “You’re a punk” and “Jerk”. She watched their last hug, how Bucky wanted to cling on for as long as he could but couldn’t because he knew he’d never leave if he did. She watched how the smile fell from his face as he walked away from her son. She wasn’t sure if it was due to fear of the war or fear of never seeing Steve again. She figured it was both.

She watched realisation hit her son as he watched his friend walk away. She watched him realise it was love he felt. She watched as he shoved it down, deep into the pit of his heart, where it couldn’t hurt him, where it couldn’t get him hurt.

She watched as her son enlisted again. 

She watched as the army accepted him.

———

Sarah Rogers watched as Steve Rogers threw himself on top of a grenade to save his teammates.

She watched as his used his brains instead of his brawn to knock down a flagpole and prove his commanding officers wrong.

She watched as he was chosen for something she was sure wouldn’t work.

She watched as Howard Stark and Abraham Erskine achieved something she had thought impossible. She watched her son become strong and healthy. 

She watched as he was handed a costume, a title and a script. She watched as they paraded him around the country in front of large audiences to raise war support.

She watched as they made him into a dancing monkey.

Halfway across the world in Azzano, Italy, she watched as Bucky Barnes’ unit was ambushed by Nazis and kidnapped by HYDRA. 

She watched as the HYDRA soldiers took them to a weapons facility in the Austrian Alps and forced them to work on a super bomber, named ‘The Valkyrie’.

She watched as sweat beaded on his forehead. She watched as his eyes drooped. She watched as exhaustion took hold of him. She watched as he finally passed out from being overworked.

She watched as Bucky Barnes became HYDRA’s new experiment.

\------

She watched when her son found out there was a possibility his best friend - his something-else - could be dead.

She watched as he stole a costume helmet emblazoned with a capital ‘A’, took his fake metal shield, commandeered Howard Stark’s plane with the help of none other than Agent Peggy Carter and parachuted alone into enemy territory.

All for one man. 

Sarah Rogers watched as her son successfully infiltrated HYDRA’s base and freed over a hundred captured soldiers. 

She watched especially carefully as he found the room where Bucky was being held. 

“Sergeant… 32557…” Bucky was slurring quietly, his head lolling back and forth on  
the table. Steve rushed over to him.

“Bucky, oh my god,” Sarah watched as Steve immediately checked for signs of any serious injuries. When he found none, he ripped the restraints holding Bucky down off. Bucky’s eyes were unfocused and glassy, he was gazing absentmindedly around the room, clearly unaware of his surroundings. “It's me, It’s Steve.”

Some semblance of awareness seemed to return to Bucky as he stared up at Steve. “Steve…”

“I thought you were dead.”

Sarah watched as Bucky looked Steve up and down, confusion crossing his features. “I thought you were smaller.”

She watched as they left the room, Steve supporting Bucky’s weight as he stumbled and tried to find his feet.

She watched as Steve faced off against a man with an inhuman red skull.

She watched as the warehouse began to burn and the boys climbed higher. She watched as it turned into a furnace, fire swallowing the lower levels, creating an almost impossible barrier to cross.

She watched as Bucky crossed the narrow beam. She watched the beam fall. She watched “There’s gotta be a rope or something!” and “Just go! Get out of here!” and “No! Not without you!”

Steve Rogers was crazy if he thought Bucky Barnes would ever leave him behind. 

She watched as Steve made the leap of faith. She watched as he made it.

She watched both boys walk away unscathed.

\------

Sarah Rogers watched as her Steve walked back to their base camp, Bucky to his side and the men he had freed following behind. 

She watched as a crowd gathered to watch them as they returned.

She watched as Steve shared a moment with Peggy Carter as Bucky looked on.

She watched Bucky yell “Hey! Let’s hear it for Captain America!”

She watched as the crowd pushed in, cheering and clapping. 

She watched as he realised Steve was no longer the little guy from Brooklyn he had all to himself. 

She watched as the smile slipped from Bucky’s face. 

\------

Sarah Rogers watched from the sky as Steve Rogers recruited a team of soldiers. She watched as Bucky pledged himself to Steve once more (“that little guy from Brooklyn, I’m following him). She watched as Steve fell for a girl with sharp brown eyes and red lips. She watched as Bucky watched them realising that maybe his time for Steve to be his had passed. She watched “I’m invisible. I’m turning into you, this is like a horrible dream.” She watched the endless missions where Dugan would bitch about the cold and Morita would yell at him to shut up and Dernier would mutter in French under his breath about their bickering. She watched Jones cook meals over a small fire as Falsworth told stories of his life back. She watched Bucky gaze at Steve when he was drawing by the fire, the flames lighting up his hair the way the morning sun did all those years ago.

She watched as it all came to an end.

\------

Sarah Rogers watched carefully and intently as Steve and Bucky ziplined onto the train. She watched as they got separated. She watched as they fought the HYDRA agents. She watched “I had him on the ropes” and “I know you did” 

She watched as a hole was blown in the side of the train. She watched Bucky pick up Steve’s shield. She watched as the next blast knocked Bucky out of the hole in the car’s wall. She watched Steve kill the HYDRA agent.

She watched him reach for his best friend. 

She watched as Bucky Barnes fell from a speeding freight car.

She watched as her son cried, clinging to the side of the car for dear life, his friend’s screams echoing in his ears.

\------

Sarah Rogers watched as her son mourns. She watched as he tried to drink himself to death but failed due to his new superhumanity. She watched him get reckless. She watched as he lost the care he had for his own safety. She watched as the Howling Commandos, and Agent Peggy Carter, and Colonel Phillips became increasingly worried about him.

He didn’t care. He threw himself into missions with a new force of anger.

She watched as he ruined himself. 

She watched as he fought the Red Skull on the plane, and makes an empty promise to a girl he could’ve had a life with. 

Sarah Rogers watched Steve stare towards the icy water with a look almost like hope in his eye. He believed he was going to see him again, see Bucky. He would be okay with whatever happened as long as Bucky was waiting for him

She watched as her son crash landed the Valkyrie into the ice. She watched as the cold consumed him. She watched him fall asleep from the cold. She watched him freeze. She watched him stay alive.

\------

Somewhere in Europe, she watched as Bucky Barnes, a boy once so full of light, started to crumble. 

She watched as they replaced his ruined left arm for one made of metal. She watched as they barely kept him sedated during the procedure. She watched as he killed the first doctor he saw.

She watched as they threw him in a dark, damp cell, void of any light. She watched as he whispered Steve’s name at night, religiously, as if it were a prayer. 

She watched as they beat him. She watched as they broke his bones and bruised his skin. She watched how they drugged him and scarred him and left him to heal without aid. She watched how they repeated this process every time they were sure it won’t kill him.

She watched as they strapped him down and shocked his brain over and over and over again, until he forgot his name and they did it again and he was screaming and screaming and he’s always screaming but he isn’t screaming he’s shouting a name he’s shouting for someone he’s shouting Steve he needs Steve he wants-

They sedated him again. They repeated the process. Each time he remembered less of himself. Each time he remembered Steve. 

They sedated him again. 

The next time he awoke, there was someone new. Not a doctor, but clearly someone important, the other agents cowered near him. Sarah saw how he looked like her Steve but not. His hair was less golden, it was more dull. His eyes weren’t bright and full of life, they were cold. His smile - he never smiled.

He wasn’t Steve, but for the almost gone Sergeant, it was enough to calm him. It was enough to ruin him.

Their procedures started to work.

Sarah watched as Bucky Barnes became less and less of a human, and more and more of a machine. She watched as his memories rusted and shattered. She watched as he forgot Steve.

She watched as they sent him on his first mission. And his sixth. And his ninth. And his twelfth. And his twentieth. 

She watched as he killed government officials and civilians without question. She watched as he killed Howard and Maria Stark.

She watched as he turned into something he was not.

———

Sarah Rogers watched as her son woke up in a time unfamiliar. She watched as he woke up in white and beige room upon clean sheets and a too soft mattress. She watched as he was welcomed by a radio clip from a memory still vivid to him and a woman from the wrong era.

She watched as he became frantic, running barefoot into the neon streets of daytime 2011. She watched as he discovered a world he didn’t know. She watched as he realised he was alone.

Everyone he knew was gone. 

\------

Sarah Rogers watched as Steve struck out his anger and survivor’s guilt in the form of pummeling a punching bag.

She watched as Nicholas J Fury recruited him to S.H.I.E.L.D, the daughter agency of the SSR, and the Avengers. 

She watched as he bickered with the genius son of Howard Stark, found a friend in Natasha Romanoff, met a real Norse God and met his number one fan.

She watched as the death of Phil Coulson, Captain America’s number one fan, brought the Avengers together.

She watched as they worked as a team to fight an evil army of aliens, brought upon them by Thor’s evil brother Loki. 

She watched as Tony Stark nearly died. She watched as the Avengers won. 

She watched as Steve drove away from the team on a motorbike given to him by S.H.I.E.L.D. She watched as he drove around his old neighbourhood, taking in the changes. The loss of Mr Rodriguez’s bakery, and the Williams family grocery store. She watched as Steve discovered that his and Bucky’s old apartment building had been turned into a ‘Starbucks’.

Steve stayed in Brooklyn for one week until it became too much. He found a picture of Bucky at Goldie’s, his old boxing gym. Steve moved to Washington D.C. the next day.

\------

Sarah Rogers watched as Steve spent two years leading missions around the world for S.H.I.E.L.D, reading the ‘internet’ to try and find out more about the modern world, visited Peggy Carter (who he had discovered lived in a care home a few blocks over from his apartment), and was constantly hassled by Natasha about finding a date.

She watched as he mourned all he lost by visiting and revisiting the Captain America and the Howling Commandos exhibit at the Smithsonian Museum.

She watched as he tried a new morning running route, and made a new friend in Sam Wilson, ex-pararescue. 

She watched as S.H.I.E.L.D became compromised. She watched Steve watch Nick Fury get shot in his apartment, his kind neighbour coming to his aid not as a nurse but as a fellow agent. She watched as he chased the triggerman to a nearby rooftop. She watched as he threw his shield.

She watched as the assassin caught it.

She watched as Natasha, Steve, and Maria saw Fury die. She watched Steve hide a memory stick in a vending machine. She watched as he was ambushed in an elevator, by agents he used to trust. 

She watched as he became a fugitive.

She watched, “Most of the intelligence community doesn’t believe he exists, the ones that do call him The Winter Soldier. He’s credited with over 2 dozen assassinations in the last 50 years.” and “So he’s a ghost story.”

She watched as Natasha and Steve hunted were lead to Camp Lehigh, New Jersey, where an out of place bunker contains the brain of an Austrian scientist. She watched as it was blown to bits.

She watched as Steve escapes carrying Natasha’s unconscious body. She watched them go to Sam for help. She watched as they were targeted by the Winter Soldier.  
She watched as Steve fought the Soldier and threw him down. She watched his mask fall free. 

She watched as her son saw a ghost. ( _“Bucky?” “Who the hell is Bucky?”_ )

She watched, _“The man on the bridge”_

_“He looked right at me,”_

_“Who was he?”_

_“He didn’t even know me.”_

_“I knew him.”_

_“Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky.”_

She watched as HYDRA once more made Bucky Barnes a blank slate.

She watched as Steve felt another loss.

\------

She watched Nick Fury and Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers come up with a plan to take down HYDRA. She watched, “I do what he does, just slower.” She watched Steve steal his old WWII suit. She watched as they set off for the helicarriers at the Triskelion.

\------

She watched as each member of the team moved towards their respective positions, and started their infiltration. But then she watched as Steve arrived on the third helicarrier. He made it up onto the bridge his way was blocked.

She watched as her son came face to face with his long-lost-something. “Please don’t make me do this.”

She watched Bucky Barnes’ blankly stare back, unwavering.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Whether you're here from the post I made on twitter or just from scrolling through AO3, thank you for taking the time to read my fic! I don't know if anyone noticed, but I managed to incorporate all of Bucky's trigger words from CA:CW into the first chapter!
> 
> Longing - The way he longed for Steve when they were young  
> Rusted - The corrosion of his memories after he was taken by HYDRA  
> Seventeen - Teaching Steve to dance when he was 17  
> Daybreak - The sun turning Steve's hair gold  
> Furnace - Steve rescuing Bucky from the HYDRA base in CA:TFA  
> Nine - The age Bucky was when he met Steve  
> Benign - Bucky's personality prior to being HYDRA's puppet  
> Homecoming - Right at the end, Steve's recognition of Bucky during the bridge fight  
> One - The age Bucky was when Steve was born  
> Freight Car - Bucky falls to his supposed death
> 
> The next chapter will come as soon as I can write it, its exam season right now but endgame destroyed me so I needed to do something! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
